Tent
by sinemoras09
Summary: Adam spies on Yaeko bathing. Hiro disapproves. Gen. Crack. Adam x Yaeko, unrequited. Written during season 2.


.

.

At the foot of the pallet, Yaeko loosens her hair. Her kimono drops, and through the slit in the tent, Adam can see the smooth skin of her back, the curve of her hip. She moves with her back towards him, completely unaware of the flap in the tent which hangs half-open behind her.

This had not been part of the plan. The plan was, Adam would politely ask to be invited in; he would ask if she would like to spend some time with him, perhaps walk outside and look at the stars. Instead, Adam just stood awkwardly outside. Then Yaeko started undressing. There was really nothing else he could do.

Now Yaeko begins to unwind the fabric around her waist. The layers peel away, yards and yards of it, the fabric pooling at her feet. She turns, and Adam can just barely make out the side of her breast, the rounded softness. Yaeko dips forward, slipping a small cloth into a small bowl of water. She starts washing herself slowly, her hair swinging in back of her like silk. Almost involuntarily, Adam imagines what it would feel like to have the tips of her fingers on his face, a cool cloth in her hands....

"Kensei?"

Adam startles, sees Hiro standing behind him. "Kensei, what are you--"

Hiro peers over his shoulder, sees Yaeko undressed. "What are you _doing_?!"

"It's not what it looks like," Adam says.

"This is _dishonorable_! You cannot do this! You cannot spy on women when they bathe!"

"And you think I don't know that?" Adam says. "Good Christ, Carp, she had the tent wide open! She may as well invited me in, with the way she was dancing around like that."

"You cannot win the princess's heart by spying on her," Hiro says. "You are supposed to be a _hero_! And heroes do not spy."

"Right. That's because _heroes_ get invited in," Adam says.

Hiro's face pinches. Adam stares at him. "What?" Adam says.

Hiro leans forward. He sniffs Adam's breath.

"Hiro! What?"

Hiro sniffs again. His eyes widen. "You are drunk!"

"I am _not_--"

"You smell like sake, you are drunk!" Hiro says.

"I am not drunk!" Adam says. "I just wanted to talk to her, that's all! Do you know how hard it is, trying to woo a woman who has no interest? I can't even have her tend to my wounds--they heal too bloody fast! And the only time she even looks at me is when you're around. So _excuse me_ if I feel just a mite neglected. I have needs too!"

Yaeko emerges from the tent. She's dressed again, her damp hair clinging to her throat. In Japanese, she asks, "What's wrong?"

The two men gape at her a moment. Hiro pushes his glasses, blinking fast.

"Nothing," Hiro says. "We are discussing strategy against Whitebeard's army."

"It sounded like you were fighting," Yaeko says.

"Kensei is a passionate man. He is angry that Whitebeard is still undefeated," Hiro says.

"I see." Yaeko nods, then smiles politely at Adam. She disappears back into the tent.

Adam sags. Hiro crosses his arms. He switches back to English.

"No more spying," Hiro says. He hands Adam back his sword. "And no more drinking. You must be sober to do the next trial."

"I'm not drunk, Carp," Adam says. Hiro stops and turns. "I wanted to talk to her, and I needed a couple drinks to steady my nerves. But then she started undressing. I couldn't very well just barge in."

Hiro frowns. "Yaeko is destined to be your princess. You cannot be afraid of her."

"That creature is perfection, I have no business even being near her," Adam says. He runs his thumb along the hilt of the sword, traces the golden symbol. "She only lights up when you're around. I'm almost positive once you leave she'll lose interest. I swear, if we're ever married I'll have to make you stay for the wedding night, God knows I'd probably bugger that one up, too."

Hiro's face darkens a moment; then he shakes his head.

"You are Takezo Kensei," Hiro says. "You are a hero. Your bravery is known throughout the world. You cannot give up."

"Right," Adam says. "Then why is it I feel like a fraud?"

Later that night, Adam and Hiro share a tent, while Yaeko stays by herself by the side of the river. Hiro is asleep, but Adam is restless. He pushes the flap open and walks out into the field where Yaeko's tent is lit. He pauses briefly, then squats, watching. It's cold now; Adam can see the plume of his breath swirl in the air. Tomorrow he faces the Black Bear of Shakkashita, the man who guards the scrolls to Whitebeard's lair. Adam pulls out his flask and uncorks it. He starts to drink, then thinks the better of it, and he dumps the sake on the ground.


End file.
